Code Geass:Reik of the Vengance:Odio 9
by Eniasfausto
Summary: Suzaku se despierta y mira su rostro en el espejo se toca con sus dedos, siente frio y liso negro y el azul tornasolado visor de su cara, Suzaku ya no recuerda como era su rostro antes de zero una cecile dormida y sus sueños con suzaku a la realidad


Odio 9: Impureza y Mefistófeles.

_-Suzaku, este también será un castigo para ti, serás el defensor de la justicia y usaras esa mascara por siempre, ya no podrás vivir nunca mas como Kururugi Suzaku, sacrificaras tu propia felicidad por la seguridad del mundo…eternamente…_

Suzaku despierta abruptamente, se pasa sus manos desnudas sobre la cara, esta helada y lisa, se levanta y va al baño a mojarse la cara, el frio chorro de agua salpica su cara, pero no siente el agua, enciende la luz del cuarto y busca su rostro en el espejo, su cara color negra con el visor azul tornasolado , Suzaku vagamente se pasa sus dedos en el visor, estrella su cabeza contra el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, llora, hace mucho que no v su verdadero rostro en el espejo, ha comenzado a olvidar como era el antes de convertirse en ZERO, su vida ha sido una pesadilla, el hecho de jamás poderse quitar la mascara, y vivir con ella como su estigma personal , para defender el mundo que Lelouch les dio.

Han pasado tres días desde el ataque a Japón, Suzaku rescató a Nunally y a sayoko, pero no las regreso a Britannia, si no a la base secreta de operaciones de Lelouch en el océano, ahí se encontraban todos los registros escritos acerca de lelouch, y sus obras como el emperador, además de los planes de lelouch y su visón de cómo sería el mundo después de su muerte. Se levanta en la madrugada, se dispone a revisar las cintas que lelouch grabo antes de morir,

_-Suzaku, después del primer año de mi muerte, deberas dirigirte a las instalaciones secretas y eliminar todas las pruebas sobre mi existencia, nunca nadie debe saber como era el verdadero yo._

-Eso ya lo hice Lelouch, dime otra cosa, vamos.

-_Suzaku se que este debe ser un gran sacrificio el que nunca mas puedas ser libre y estar esclavizado al bienestar del mundo,se que no devo dejarte perder tu identidad, ya que es la única prueba irrefutable de tu existencia asi que he protegido todos tus recuerdos y pruebas de tu existencia, cuando tu hora finalmente llegue y el geass sea roto, podras acceder a ellos._

-Eso no me importa Lelouch, he podido con el hecho de saber que nunca más seré suzaku, quiero saber que es todo esto. -Quita la cinta y coloca otra en el reproductor.

-_Suzaku, la gente no es inmune al poder al menos que sufras por el, suzaku, temo por el mundo. por eso deves limitar el poder de la gente,si todo sale como lo planee y los miembros del UFN salen vivos deveras limitar su poder,._

-¿A que te refieres?- Suzaku pone pausa en la grabación, a que se refería con limitar su poder, darles el poder a ellos que son los representantes del mundo. No lo entiendo Lelouch, te acabas de contradecir, será que tu plan tiene alguna falla.

-_Los sobreviventes de la guerra no deven permanecer mucho tiempo en el poder, la guerra provoca sicosis en todos los hombres, como ya lo habras notado en nosotros. Suzaku con el tiempo la presión que afectaba sus mentes se disipara, y al tener tanto poder, trataran de poseer aun mas, y al final todo llegara a una conclusión…_

_-_¿Guerra?- pregunta Suzaku de anticipado.

-_Geass-responde lelouch- el geass existe en el mundo por una razón, para hacer diferentes a la gente, y habrán quienes lo deseen, y lo consigan, y al final todos serán corrompidos por el geass, todos somos parte de eso, con mi muerte el geass desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra, mas habrán quienes continúen anhelándolo, y habrá quien se lo otorgue, al igual que C.C. habrá muchas más como ella que estén en la tierra para esparcir el geass. Incluso en este momento devera de haber más gente que posee el geass pero carece de poder, pero la gente que ya poseea el poder y obtenga más poder, traerá como consecuencia más guerra. _

-¿Entonces supones que el que inicio el ataque fue un usuario del geass?, eso podría ser factible debe de haber mas usuarios del geass en este mundo como Lelouch.- retira la cinta del reproductor, toma otra de las cintas y la pone a correr en el reproductor.

-_Uno de mis mas grandes temores, seria Nunally, al poco tiempo de mi muerte, Britannia deberá firmar su unión a la UFN, en ese momento las cosas cambiaran en Britannia, puede que para mejor, pero los britannianos tienen un orguyo que ni el geass puede eliminar, si los cambios que sufre el país son demasiado fuertes estos podrían levantarse en armas contra Nunally temo por un golpe de estado. He eliminado a todos los nobles en los registros que pudiesen iniciar una revuelta, pero los registros ya habían estado modificados desde la muerte de mi madre. Pero aun así dudo que exista alguien que sea capaz de armar una rebelión después de mi._

-Crees que los terroristas sean Britannian, pero hubo mucho descontento con las naciones después de tu muerte, la verdad dudo que sean Britannian., pero ….¡Registros! así que existen aun más nobles. Pero entonces…

4:30 am La chica de cabello azul duerme plácidamente, sobre la cama que brilla ante la luz del ventanal que proyecta el tanque debajo del agua. Sueña, no se imagina nada, solo sueña otra vez el mismo sueño que a veces suele tener, aquel sueño que en ocaciones muy especiales suele tener.

_-Estoy en casa- dice el muchacho entrando al hangar, va vestido con ropas del ejercito britanniano, lleva un pesado maletín a su lado._

_-Ara,¿ porque esta cara, y que hay en el maletín?- dice la chica cerrando la portátil , se ha levantado de su silla._

_-Y Loyd-san- dice el muchacho, su cabello castaño resplandece ante los reflectores. Mira con ingenuidad e inocencia a la chica frente a el._

_-Tuvo una cita con su prometida, así que no vendrá a trabajar.- responde la chica._

_-¿Con Millay-san?, es que necesitaba su ayuda para resolver una tarea._

_-Eh,…si no es problema para ti, yo podría ayudarte con tu tarea.- dijo la chica, un poco apenada, aunque lo disimulaba con su caminar hacia el muchacho._

_-¡En serio!, gracias Cecile-san._

_-No es nada Suzaku-kun, muy bien en que necesitas ayuda._

_-Veras tengo unos problemas con…_

En aquel entonces la vida de Cecile, era muy simple, realmente su trabajo ocupaba casi todo su tiempo, asi que dependía de los amigos que hacia en el trabajo, se valia de su tiempo libre en cocinar, pero con el tiempo comenzó a hacerse mas liviano el trabajo y comenzó a tener mas tiempo libre, al punto en el que ella llego al ocio, asi que decidió ocupar el resto del tiempo en un nuevo pasatiempo, ese pasatiempo era Kururugi Suzaku, un soldado que fue rescatado por la unidad médica el dia del shinkaku, al poco tiempo seria el piloto del Knightmare Lancelot, luego el general Kururugi Suzaku, después caballero de la princesa Euphemia , el captor de Zero, luego Knight Round of 7, y finalmente caballero del emperador Lelouch. Ahí es cuando la ilusión se rompe, y despierta, las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos, ahora recuerda que Kururugi Suzaku esta muerto, murió en el Damocles, el arma que trajo el odio al mundo.

Se ha despertado. Escucha unos pasos afuera del pasillo sale a curiosear, no tiene nada que hacer y ya no tiene sueño, observa la silueta de un hombre en la lejanía que ha encendido la luz de la biblioteca, al instante reconoce al hombre, es Zero.

Tres años atrás, bajo instrucciones de la emperatriz Nunally, asigno a Cecile, y Loyd junto con un grupo de especialistas, como el grupo de apoyo de Zero en las instalaciones submarinas de Lelouch. Cecile sentía curiosidad por ese hombre, no era el Zero original sus voces eran muy diferentes.

Loyd y Cecile crearon bajo las estrictas normas de la emperatriz Nunally una unidad especial para Zero, el Black Lancelot Albion . Se escabulle y se esconde entre los estantes de los libros.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- dice Zero deja los libros que había tomado y se dirige hacia Cecile, la chica sale asustada de su esconde.-¿Cecile? ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

-No..nada, pensé que talvez necesitaras ayuda en tu búsqueda – Cecile lleva un libro en sus manos , no pertenece a la biblioteca, pero sin darse cuenta se lo llevo de su habitación.

-No gracias, estoy bien, lo que busco puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.-Dijo Zero, mientras Cecile retrocede hacia la puerta. Mirando de frente a Zero, y ocultando el libro detrás de ella.-¿Qué tienes ahí, Cecile-san?, entregalo- Zero extiende la mano.

-No nada, no es nada- dice Cecile nerviosa, Zero corre hacia ella, la agarra del brazo, y toma parte del libro- Maldicion, no puedo dejar que se lleve mi álbum.- Cecile toma parte del libro y jala hacia ella el libro, Zero hace lo mismo al otro lado, los dos jalan fuerte y el libro cae y se deshoja, las fotos comienzan a caer por todo el suelo alfombrado.-¡Mi álbum!- exclama Cecile se tira al suelo a recoger las fotos.

Zero se siente mal y decide ayudarla con sus fotos, todas son fotos del mismo hombre, todas son fotos de Kururugi Suzaku.- perdona suzaku- dice Cecile hablando consigo misma. Zero se sorprende.

Zero mira el suelo, una de las fotos llega a sus pies, sin duda es Kururugi Suzaku, es una foto de cuando fue nombrado caballero de Eufemia.

-Euphy- dice Zero – Mi rostro-dice Zero- ¿Qué he hecho?- Zero se desmorona en el suelo un tifón de pensamientos circula su mente, no sabe si estar feliz o triste. Recuerda las ultimas palabras de Euphy.

_Disfrutalo, por los dos-_en otras palabras continúa con tu vida, eso es lo único que me haría feliz. O se libre, son las interpretaciones que Suzaku tiene en su mente, se ha dado cuenta que ya no tiene a nadie en el mundo para el, Nunally es la única que le queda en ese triste mundo, pero todo es una mentira, sabe que algún dia Nunally crecerá y tendrá que buscar a su propio amor dejando a Suzaku en el olvido, mira a Cecile , ella quien en su otra vida lo ayudo tanto muchos de sus recuerdos en el trabajo eran divertidos porque estaba con ella y con Loyd por esa razón se anima para cometer ese acto en contra de sus principios. Cecile se agacha al lado de Zero, no sabe la razón de porque llora, Zero aprieta el dispositivo, su máscara cae al suelo , el cabello castaño del muchacho se descubre, sus ojos verdes, se quita el pañuelo que le cubre la parte inferior de la cara, mira gira hacia la chica, la chica impactada al ver el rostro de Suzaku, queda pasmada.

-Imposible, tu no… Mph, -las palabras de la chica son silenciadas por los labios del muchacho , las pupilas de Cecile se contraen, luego se dilatan, se sonroja un poco, finalmente cierra los ojos.

Suzaku abraza a la chica, sus brazos descubiertos están frios, pasa su dedo con el guante sobre su piel, no siente la suavidad de su piel solo el frio de sus brazos, Cecile abraza al muchacho también. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Suzaku ya no se siente solo, se siente bien, poco a poco los besos se hacen cada vez mas y mas pasionados, desesperados los dos se han quedado sin las prendas que los cubrían, sus lacivosos cuerpos exhuman amor, cada vez que se besan terminan en caricias caba vez mas profundas, entonces se idealiza a Pandemo. El tiempo se detiene Suzaku mira los ojos apasionados de Cecile, ella mira los ojos del muchacho japonés , los ojos vidriosos, e inocentes del muchacho, se hace el silencio, un gemido.

_Japon Tokio: tres días después del ataque._

-Primer ministro Kaname Ougi que le ha parecido el geass.- dice N.N

-Realmente estoy muy decepcionado, pensé que podría ordenar a las personas hacer lo que yo quisiera pero en cambio, este poder nada mas me deja ver el interior del alma d las personas.- Kaname Ougi mira a la Niña, pienso que no siempre funciona pues no puedo ver tu alma.

-Eso es porque tu geass no funciona conmigo, además el geass se representa diferente en cada persona.- dice N.N

-¿Pero eso es todo lo que el geass puede hacer?, realmente creo que fue una perdida de tiempo.

-No te preocupes Kaname Ogi, mientras mas uses el geass mas fuerte se volverá, y una vez que haya evolucionado, seras capaz de hacer otras cosas.

-Y cual es la treta- dice Ogi

-¿Cuál treta?

-¿Cual es mi aportación en este contrato?- pregunta Ogi

-llegara el tiempo en el que se descubra tu parte del contrato por sí solo, en este momento solo preocúpate de convencer al mundo.- dice N.N

-¿Y tú que harás N.N?- pregunta Ogi.

-Lo que mejor se hacer, esparcir el geass por el mundo.- responde N.N

-Siempre y cuando me sean leales no me interesa lo demás.- responde Ougi

-Se no te son leales les quitare el geass.- diciendo esto N.N sale por la puerta automática camina por el pasillo, mira a la chica de cabello rosa, Kozuki Kallen, desde lo alto del pasa manos, Beck aparece detrás de N.N.

-N.N-sama- habla con su voz grave Beck- Hemos Localizado a C.C.

N.N sonríe diabólicamente, - esas son estupendas noticias- dice N.N- Yo te tengo otras, he encontrado mi siguiente contrato. Los ojos grises y sin vida de N.N reflejan el rostro de Kallen.


End file.
